The sound of Love
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Yes, I went there,crossed the line no one should ever cross! KABUORO FLUFF! Orochimaru is expecting, what will Kabuto do! KabutoOrochimaru,Mpreg, Yaoi, no lemon...yet. I changed the most current chapter to the las cause I realised It's a good place to sto
1. OROCHAAAN I HOOOME!

The Sound of Love

Ch 1

Shudders of the future

Yeah I went there! THIS IS THE UNTHINKABLE! THIS IS KABUTO/OROCHIMARU! (Yes oro-chan is uke) AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF IT"S FLUFFY!

Disclaimer: if I owned it this would actually be happening...that's a big clue to the fact I don't own it lol!

Kabuto had come home from a particularly troublesome mission. It was odd how in the last year the village hidden in the sound had actually earned that title. He walked through the door of the almost-too-large house he shared with the love of his life, it was odd how clichés were the only thing he could find to express his feelings.

"Oro-Chan!" he called to his snakelike lover. He saw his pale face smiling from the kitchen. As the smiling face approached him Kabuto's eyes grew wide. "Oro-chan?" he almost asked, but he cut off. "I thought you wouldn't notice!" Orochimaru giggled, petting his large abdomen. "You've been gone how many months Kabu-kun?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his soft yellow eyes. Kabuto's eyes grew larger. "Nine" he whispered.

Orochimaru smiled at the young man he loved so much, the only person he really loved. He gently grasped his lovers hand and placed on his pregnant belly.He giggled as Kabuto jumped. "It kicked." Said Mr. Points-out-the-obvious. He was practically tackled as he mumbled what Orochimaru could only guess was "When is it due?" he smiled and answered "About three days." Kabuto looked at him tenderly and kissed him gently.


	2. DAMN YOU!

A/n: Chishio means blood and Ashi means evil (which is what I am for writing this he he)

"DAMN BASTARD THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!" Orochimaru screamed at Kabuto as the contractions came closer together. So what did the dumbass do?...He screamed back. "WHY IS IT **_MY_** FAULT!!? I DIDN"T HEAR YOU PROTESTING!!" He shouted

_After the birth_

"They're beautiful." Kabuto said. Obviously Kabuto had a severe case of proud father hood, THOSE BABIES WERE OOOGLY!!! One was a girl, Chishio. She had silver hair and yellow eyes and, unfortunately, gray skin. The boy, Ashi, had black hair and black eyes. Luckily he had normal skin. But they were some UGLY babies. Even Orochimaru realized this and stared at Kabuto trying not to laugh.

_Three years later_

Orochimaru, once again large with child, was in the kitchen cooking dinner for his lover and their children. Kabuto was due back from a long mission, this time only three months. But three months was three months too long for Orochimaru.

Kabuto walked into the kitchen from the window, he was never one for big front door entrances plus he would be tackled by the twins. He wrapped his arms around his Oro-chan's waist (no small feat!) and tied something to his obi while distracting him with a kiss, which was _not_ sparing in tongue.

HAHAHA if you already know what it is then your smart because **_I_** don't even know what it is! Anyhoos TTFN


	3. Will I

Sound of love

Ch 3 Will I

Disclaimer: yup I soooo own Naruto rolls eyes I also own the song from Rent that the title is named after laughs manically yeah…right…that's funny.

Ok on wit da fic…

The two three year olds attached themselves to their father's legs. Chishio smiled up at him, her yellow eyes shining with excitement and love. Despite the fact that she looked like a side show circus freak she was a sweet girl, innocent and inadvertently kind to everyone she met. Her brother was different however, where Chishio was kind and patient Ashi was straight forward. He was mischievous but not a bad person. He loved to make messes, as young boys are want to do. Ashi reached over to his sister to gently tug on a silver pigtail. She looked to him with a question written plainly on her face. He just looked at her and shifted his eyes to their mother.

(Twin telepathy: _Ashi __**Chishio**_)

_Look mommy has a shiny on his dress_ (Kimono)

_**I saw daddy put it there, what do you think it is?**_

_I don't know, and I don't think mommy knows it's there_

_**Well then we have to let him know duh**_

…_I knew that_

_**Just tug on the rope **_(obi)

_You do it_

_**Fine we'll both go in turns and see how long it takes him to find it.**_

_You go first_

_**Fine**_

(End telepathic communication)

Kabuto watched the exchange between his children and smiled, they were going to do exactly what he'd been counting on. He watched as the little girl went tentatively over to her mother and pulled timidly on his obi. Orochimaru turned to the little girl and smiled patiently. "What is it Chi-chan?" he asked with the playful seriousness only parents can give their children. She just pointed to his obi. He misinterpreted this gesture and thought she meant she wanted one too; he smiled and tied a small pink rope around the girl's small waist. Chishio looked a little confused but walked away.

Ashi's approach was a little different though. He just reached for the shiny bauble tied to his mothers back and chunked it at his head…it worked though. Orochimaru turned, a little bit confused at the fact something hard had hit the back of his head…usually it was something soft like a stuffed animal or mashed potatoes. He saw Ashi and frowned, not in anger or annoyance more like in thought.

Ashi picked the trinket up and was about to throw it again, but Orochimaru saw it and gently took it from his son. It was a ring, not exceptionally beautiful…not even pretty, really. It had its own covered, simple beauty, the kind that captivates you more than any diamond bauble or overly excessive gem can. It was a band of white gold that seemed to hold an inner fire underneath the soft polished surface with a small pattern of lapis lazuli and amethyst that made up two lilac colored butterflies twisting in swirling arks around a music note. It was intricate, but not cramped, the workmanship was exquisite.

Kabuto, who had known all along what the children were trying to do, took the ring from his lovers hand and knelt down on one knee. "Orochimaru, my love and my life, mother of my children, and the one I wish to be with forever and always…will you marry me?

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the information and request took the time to set in. Suddenly he jumped slightly. It was as if he had just woken up from a stupor. He looked at Kabuto, who was beginning to worry, and smiled. "Yes." Was all his suddenly dry throat could manage to croak out.


	4. The first day of the rest of our life

Sound of Love

Sound of Love

Ch 4

Sorry, I've had band…and been lazy! But I'm not dead!! I'm gonna update EVERYTHING!! So if you're waiting on another of my stories, it won't be long until another chapter is posted. GOMEN!! Hope you like the new dividers - I'm also working on lengthening the chapters…I reread this fic and I was like."DAMN GIRL!! YOU SUCK!!" I changed my mind!! This si the last chapter!! Sorry!!

xXEmOXx

_Unlimited_

_Together we're_

_Unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been_

_Dreams the way we planned em'_

_If we work intandum_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down._

Chishio sat in the room she shared with her twin brother Ashi. She swayed in time with the music, her favorite song from her favorite musical. That was they way she felt right now. With her family at its peak she could be lifted up off the ground. Her parents were getting married in three weeks, Her mother has just had another baby, a girl named Chikara.1 She was going on four years old and life was good.

Ashi came running into the room at a breakneck pace, stopping only to jump excitedly up and down in front of her. He started off saying her name over at a regular tempo, but speeding it up "Chi chi chi chi chichichichichichichichichichich-" She cut him off, "What?" she said, her hands on his shoulders to stop him from bouncing. She gave a small, warm laugh as continued to try and jump.

"Momma said…momma said, he said-" he was starting to get on her nerves. "Get on with it Ashi!" he took a deep breath and steadied himself, but it didn't seem to work as his whole face lit up in a huge grin. "He said that when the wedding is over…we're gonna go to New York for a trip!"

Chi did a faceplant. "Oh, my Oz2!! You're not serious!! This means we can go see _Wicked!!_" she said the last word breathlessly quiet, not wanting to jinx it. Ashi nodded quickly. "And Rent! Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp are coming back to the Broadway sow for this season3!" The linked arms and spun around the room in their So Happy I Could Melt DanceTM.

Suddenly the light from the hallway was covered by a figure at the door. Their father was standing in the doorway with an amused smile on his face. "So I guess you heard the news?" he said, biting back a laugh. coughunmanlygigglecough The twins just nodded and glomped him.

xXEmOXx

Kabuto stared at the ground, trying to cover up his nervous glances around the room by hiding behind the glare coming off his glasses. They had opted for less formal wear, he was wearing a nice black yukata (sp?) with silver dragons. He glanced quickly at the crowd, picking out friends. Towards the back sat a group of Konoha nin. Sasuke and Naruto with their two year old daughter Yuri were the closest to the door. Sakura sat next to them along with Hinata and their newborn son Ritsuka. Next came Neji and Tenten. The others were unable to attend due to various missions.

Near the front were Tsunade and Jiraiya, they had come together simply because they were sannin and the closest thing The snake-man had to friends when he was a child. Now they truly were friends Tsunade caught Kabuto's eye and smile warmly, trying to reassure him. He smiled back and continued to scan the room. Sitting next to them was the Kazekage Gaara and his partner Lee.

Suddenly his eyes caught movement at the back of the room. Naruto was giving the signal for the band to start up. As the music started he felt a cold sweat break out. This was it, the moment he felt he had been waiting for his whole life. It was funny actually, when he was small he had been almost girlish in his wedding planning and yet…he had never been able to picture a girl for his bride…without getting sick (at least now he knew why!).

The doors slowly opened to reveal Orochimaru, _his_ Orochimaru, in a serene white kimono. He smiled as he tried hard to not just run down the aisle. After him came Ashi with the rings on a small pillow. He was followed closely by Chi who was throwing flower petals everywhere. (She tried to cover Sakura with them, but was confused when everyone laughed. "But isn't that her name?") Tsunade gave Orochimaru the same reassuring smile she had given Kabuto as he passed.

Orochimaru reached the altar after what seemed like an eternity to Kabuto. He turned to face him their eyes met and the both blushed, but neither turned away. They went through the ceremony in a daze of pure bliss. When it came time for the kiss Kabuto leaned in and gave his new "wife" a sweet kiss. They parted, but Kabuto stayed close to his spouse's face. "I love you." It was barely above a whisper, but Orochimaru heard it and smiled warmly.

The first kiss of the rest of their lives, their _life_, for they were one now. Whatever one had, the other shared in. Misery, sickness, happiness, love, learning, life…they were in this together. They would be together for the rest of their lives and afterwards. If one had to follow the other into the depths of hell they would do it in a heartbeat with no complaint.

And so began a new chapter in the lives of the Otokage and his family.

xXEmOXx

Now on the footnotes

1 Strength

2 If you don't get it, Wicked is the untold story of the Wicked Witch from The Wizard of Oz.

3 it's true! I saw it on the official Rent site!! I wish I could go see it, but I'm stuck in Ardmore, Oklahoma where it's hard enough to get a hold of the move, let alone get to go see it T.T

Well I'm outtie!!


End file.
